ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jetix Poland
Jetix is a children's television programming brand owned by The Walt Disney Company broadcast in Poland. It was previously known as Fox Kids. Shows Aired On Jetix In Poland Current Shows *''3-Kangaroos'' *''A.T.O.M.'' *''The Backyardigans 2.0'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' *''Black Hole High'' *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' *''Captain Flamingo'' (on Polsat at the moment) *''Charlie and Lola'' *''Dark Knights'' *''Dark Oracle'' *''Galaxy Squad'' *''Galactik Football'' *''H2O: Just Add Water'' *''International Super Spy: The Series'' *''Iggy Arbuckle'' *''LazyTown'' *''MegaMan: NT Warrior'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''Monster Warriors'' (on Polsat at the moment) *''Naruto'' (UK edited version) *''Ōban Star-Racers'' *''Planet Sketch'' *''Power Rangers: Dino Thunder'' *''Power Rangers: Mystic Force'' (on Polsat at the moment) *''Power Rangers: Ninja Storm'' *''Power Rangers: S.P.D.'' (also available on Jetix VOD website) *''Power Rangers: Time Force'' *''Pucca'' *''Shaman King'' *''Team Galaxy'' *''Totally Spies'' *''Urban Vermin'' (on Polsat at the moment) *''Yin-Yang-Yo!'' (on Polsat at the moment) Current Shows On Jetix Play In Poland *''Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' *''Adventures of Oliver Twist'' *''Around the World in 80 Dreams'' *''Bad Dog'' *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' *''Camp Candy'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Diplodo'' *''Eek! The Cat'' *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' *''Heathcliff and Catillac Cats'' *''Jim Button'' *''Jin Jin and Panda Patrol'' *''Lady Lovely Locks And The Pixietails'' *''Little Mouse on the Prairie'' *''Little Wizards'' *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' (on Polsat at the moment) *''Princess Sissi'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic'' *''Teletubbies'' *''The Littles'' *''The Sylvanian Families'' *''The Why Why Family'' Former Shows The former Jetix shows were currently not being aired, although they still air the current animation shows. *''The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo'' (now on teleTOON+, currently not being aired) *''Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (currently not being aired) *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' (currently not being aired) *''Baby Christina's World'' (currently not being aired) *''Beyblade V-Force'' (currently not being aired) *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' (currently not being aired) *''Bob The Builder'' (currently not being aired) *''Bobby's World'' (currently not being aired) *''Breaker High'' (currently not being aired) *''Bureau of Alien Detectors'' (currently not being aired) *''Button Nose'' (currently not being aired) *''Creepy Crawlers'' (currently not being aired) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (currently not being aired) *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (currently not being aired) *''Eagle Riders'' (currently not being aired) *''Eerie, Indiana'' (currently not being aired) *''Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension'' (currently not being aired) *''Fantastic Four'' (currently not being aired) *''Fluffy Gardens'' (currently not being aired) *''Goosebumps'' (currently not being aired) *''Hamtaro'' (currently not being aired) *''Happy Ness: The Secret of the Loch'' (currently not being aired) *''Honeybee Hutch'' (currently not being aired) *''Inspector Gadget'' (currently not being aired) *''Iron Man'' (currently not being aired) *''Journey to the Heart of the World'' (currently not being aired) *''Life with Louie'' (currently not being aired) *''Loonatics'' (currently not being aired) *''Lucky Luke'' (currently not being aired) *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' (on Polsat at the moment, currently not being aired) *''Masked Rider'' (currently not being aired) *''M.A.S.K.'' (currently not being aired) *''Medabots'' (currently not being aired) *''Mini Beat Power Rockers'' (currently not being aired) *''Mighty Magiswords: The Series'' (on Nickelodeon at the moment, currently not being aired) *''Monster farm'' (currently not being aired) *''NASCAR Racers'' (currently not being aired, available on Jetix VOD website) *''Hero Turtles: The Next Mutation'' (UK edited version, currently not being aired) *''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series'' (currently not being aired) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (on Polsat at the moment, currently not being aired) *''Pat & Mat'' (currently not being aired) *''Pecola'' (currently not being aired) *''The Pabloneto Show'' (currently not being aired) *''Pokémon'' (on TV4 at the moment, currently not being aired) *''Roboroach'' (currently not being aired) *''Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio'' (currently not being aired) *''Saban's Gulliver's Travels'' (currently not being aired) *''Space Goofs'' (currently not being aired) *''Shin Chan'' (currently not being aired) *''Sophie Santiago's Secret Files'' (currently not being aired) *''Super Royals Action!'' (currently not being aired) *''Shuriken School'' (UK edited version, currently not being aired) *''Silver Surfer'' (currently not being aired) *''So Little Time'' (currently not being aired) *''Sonic X'' (currently not being aired) *''Space Strikers'' (currently not being aired) *''Spider-Man'' (currently not being aired) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (currently not being aired) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (UK edited version, currently not being aired) *''Teknoman'' (currently not being aired) *''Thomas and Friends'' (currently not being aired) *''The Get Along Gang'' (currently not being aired) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (currently not being aired) *''The Kids from Room 402'' (currently not being aired) *''The Littl' Bits'' (currently not being aired) *''The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog'' (currently not being aired) *''The New Addams Family'' (currently not being aired) *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' (currently not being aired) *''The Simpsons'' (currently not being aired) *''The Tick'' (currently not being aired) *''The Tofus'' (currently not being aired) *''Three Friends & Jerry'' (currently not being aired) *''Three Little Ghosts'' (currently not being aired) *''Tutenstein'' (currently not being aired) *''Urban Vermin'' (currently not being aired) *''Ulysses 31'' (currently not being aired) *''VR Troopers'' (currently not being aired) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (currently not being aired) *''Walter Melon'' (currently not being aired) *''What's with Andy?'' (currently not being aired) *''Wunschpunsch'' (currently not being aired) *''X-Men'' (currently not being aired) See also *Jetix *Jetix Play External links *Jetix Polska Category:Jetix Category:Jetix Europe Category:Children's television Category:Children's television networks Category:Disney television networks Category:Disney-ABC Networks Group Category:ABC Cable Networks Group